Warriors - Lunarmist's Gift
by YuuRu
Summary: This is my own Super edition. Lunarmist recieves a mysterious power from Starclan. She will use her power to face a threat to Moonclan, Sunclan and Earthclan. (this is around The New Prophecy arc) Four cats must travel far away to find a new home, but seperating from the other four clans. After watching them for so long, if they left, would all of their efforts be wasted?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Moonclan

Leader – Dripplestar, tortoiseshell she-cat with a long sleek tail

Deputy – Dawnshine, light-gray she-cat with long fur

Medicine cat – Rippershade, black tom with pale eyes

Warriors –

Duskmist, dark gray she-cat with long fur

Breezefall, black tom with white paws

Apprentice, Mosspaw, brown tabby with long fur

Stonefang, dark gray tom with black stripes

Vineleaf, brown tom with green eyes

Petalwind, White she-cat with brown patches

Apprentice, Rainpaw, ginger-brown tom

Queens –

Dovetalon, silver she-cat with long fur (mother of Moonkit, a pale silver she-cat with darker stripes, and Lunarkit, speckled silver she-kit with darker stripes.)

Cherrywind, light dusky brown she-cat (mother of Drizzlekit, black tom with gray patches, and Splashkit, light brown tom with a short tail.)

Elders –

Hawkwing, brown tom with scars

Lightfeather, white sleek she-cat with a bushy tail

Sunclan

Leader - Swiftstar, white tom with gray stripes

Deputy – Scorchflame, ginger-orange tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat – Reedpool, sleet pale-gay she-cat with white patches

Warriors –

Amberpelt, dark brown tom with brown eyes

Cedarcloud, black tom with amber eyes

Queens –

Mistcloud, gray she-cat with white paws, (mother of Emberkit, Ginger-red tom with amber eyes)

Larkwind, pale ginger she-ca with brown eyes (mother of Flowerkit, tortoiseshell ginger she-kit)

Elder –

Riverwind, Gray tom with amber eyes

Earthclan –

Leader – Icestar, white she-cat with silver spots

Deputy – Ravenheart, black tom with pale eyes

Medicine cat – Willowfrost, silver tabby with white paws

Warriors –

Oakpelt, mottled brown tom

Pineclaw, light brown tom

Ferretwhisker, brown tabby tom

Ivynose, gray she-cat

Bouncefur, dark gray tabby with a white tipped tail

Queens –

Florabloom, dusky brown she-cat with a white muzzle, (mother of Talonkit, Light brown tom, and Nightkit, black she-kit with white paws)

Elders –

Silverberry, sleek silver tabby she-cat with blind eyes

Cats outside of clans –

Poppy, brown tabby with a white underbelly

Spade, black tom with a white ear

Ari, pale brown tabby

Rover, brown kittypet tom

Salt, white and silver she-cat

Sol, mottled tortoiseshell tom with pale yellow eyes

Purdy, mottled dark brown tabby with ruffled fur


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

"Do you have anything to say in your defence?" the black and whie tom was staring down at the bloodstained she-cat.

"I believe what I have done is right. Exile me, kill me, do whatever you want, Starclan has shown me the way." Replied the bloodstained gray she-cat.

 _Starclan… what are you showing me…? And why? Will this really happen?_ Rippershade took a few steps back, "Crumbleight? What is this?!"

"I am just warning you, this is what is yet to come." The pale brown medicine cat replied, "and you cannot change their futures, you have something else to worry about." Then she gave a flick of her tail, _Another vision?_

There was a silver she-cat with odd eyes.

"What is she doing?" the black tom asked.

"Observe, this is what you need to guide her for." The silver cat had dug her laws into another lifeless silver cat, blood gushed out fom her belly, and then she wiped her bloodstained paws on the ground, circling the corpse. In a blink of an eye, a flash came in and lightened the whole area. _What is this…?_ After the light faded, the corpse started moving again.

"I-I'm alive…? How?" she turned to the silver bloodstained cat, then looked down, "you did this? EXPLAIN!" the silver cat sighed, then walked away.

Rippershade turned to the old medicine cat, "Crumblelight, what is the meaning of this?"

The brown cat gazed up, eyes illuminated, "she can revive, don't you see? _The one that saves, also sacrifices a greater price, the gifter will be shadowed…"_ but before she could finish her sentence, she started to fade away.

"Crumblelight! Wait!" the black tom gave a jerk as he woke up, he rushed out to tell Dripplestar about his vision, but something caught his eye, _those eyes…!_

That was the cat. _She's the one._


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lightfeather! Can you continue that story from yesterday? You didn't finish it!" Lunarkit bounced up and down.

"What? Lunarkit! You didn't tell me Lightfeather had another story! Lightfeather, can you tell me the whole story?" The elder chuckled, Enjoying herself.

"Well, I never knew you were so good with kits, even though you never had any yourself." The other elder murmured, "I'm not good with kits, so I better do bathe in the sun,"

"Sure, you go Hawkwing, you don't want to hear the story about the orgins of our clans, do you?" the white cat laid her tail on the brown tom's back.

"I've heard that story one too many times, see you." Hawkwing muttered as he dragged himself out of the den. "ugh, the apprentices still haven't changed our bedding." He snorted on the way out.

"I can do your bedding for you! You can tell Moonkit about that story, if I was an apprentice, you'd have fresh bedding all the time!" Lunarkit squealed.

"No, Lunarkit, you can do those duties when you're an apprentice yourself, we can get our own bedding later if the apprentices won't do it." Lightfeather sighed, "though that;d be great…"

"oh! Rainpaw and Mosspaw have bedding! I'll go get it. You hurry and tell Moonkit the story so I can hear rest later!" Lunarkit mewed as she jumped out to the two apprentices by the camp enterance.

"So, Moonkit, where should I start…"

 _Once there was three cats who spied on the 'clans' at fourtrees and decided to make their own clans, So Moon, Sun and Earth headed back to their stone and created a clan. First it was one big clan, but some cats preferred Fishing, hunting in the leaves below trees, and others preferred chasing rabbits and hunting in tunnels. So they split up into 3 groups that became Moonclan, Sunclan and Earthclan. But unlike the other five clans far away, they decided in leaf-bare, they gather and stay together. Our warrior code is similar to theirs, but not exactly the same. While they fought, we kept peace most of the time._

"But, How do we know so much about them?" Moonkit asked.

"Well, every full-moon, our three leaders head towards a place called Fourtrees."

"Wait! You mean we're SPYING on them?"

"Well, sort of," Lightfeather hesitated, "but this is how we've done things even since."

"Do they ever find us?"

"No, they don't. We can hide ourselves very well. Apparently Starclan gave them the ability to hide themselves, but only at fourtrees and the Moonstone."

"The Moonstone?" Lunarkit paused as she was laying out the bedding, "can you tell us about the moonstone? Does Starclan really stay there?"

"Well, Lunarkit, let me tell you about what we are here for."

 _The Moonstone was quickly discovered by Moonstar soon after she met Starclan in a dream, "You will be the guardian of the Moonstone". Moonstar was guided to the moonstone by a light trail, the light came from the moon, making a faint trail to the moonstone. Therefore, Moonclan became the guardian of the moonstone._ "Wait, Sunclan and Earthclan don't guard it? How do they get to the Moonstone? It's on our territory!" Moonkit mewed.

"Well, well! The Moonstone is not our territory, you see…"

 _Sunstar and Earthstar could not agree that the moonstone was only for Moonclan, so Moonstar decided that the moonstone would be for anyone to enter, but it will still be guarded from rouges and loners._

"Moonkit! Lunarkit! Come back to the nursery right now!" yowled Dovetalon

"Looks like you better go back now." Lightfeather sighed.

Lunarkit drooped her tail. _Hmph! I'll listen to the rest of that story later. Just you wait, Lightfeather!_ She thought as she bounced across the clearing.


End file.
